La ultima lágrima
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Kagome vivirá la decepción mas dolorosa dando paso al verdadero amor.


Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen ...aclarado esto comencemos.

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

-narradora-

****** cambio de escena

[La autora]

N.A. notas de la autora.

La ultima lágrima

Por Lyn-litha

Solo sentía mi cuerpo caer al vacío; un vacío que no terminaba. Mi mente solo recordaba ese momento , se repetía una y otra vez .

...Flashback...

Inuyasha: suelta a Kikyou Naraku!

Naraku: JAAA , así están las cosas Inuyasha , a quien eliges .

Tomando a Kagome en su otro brazo .

Kagome: sueltame maldito!

Naraku: ahora dime , si te tardas mas las mato a las dos .

Sango: rápido Inuyasha salva a kagome.

Shippo: kagome! Rápido Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ( kagome tengo que salvarte. A las dos pero como. )

Naraku apretándolas del cuello provocando que las dos gritaran de dolor.

Inuyasha: Kikyou!

Naraku: muy bien eso responde a mi propuesta.- soltando a Kikyou y atravesando a kagome por el vientre con su brazo lanzándola hacia una cascada que estaba a unos metros de la pelea.

Inuyasha:kagome!Inuyasha kagome perdoname no .)

Todos los demás corrieron para salvarla pero Naraku los detuvo.

Fin Flashback...

Kagome: (este era el final, mi final ...mi amado y querido Inuyasha me había traicionado...pero que digo si yo siempre supe que no me amaba...adiós familia, amigos los amo)

Kagome había caído en el agua la corriente la arrastro río abajo. Termino a orilla del río entre las piedras boca arriba con los ojos cerrados...cuando una voz en su mente le llamó su atención.

Voz: Kagome ? Kagome?

Kagome: quien eres?

Cuando de entre la oscuridad apareció Midoriko.

Kagome: Midoriko... En donde estoy, ya estoy muerta.

Midoriko: no , pero casi... Todavía no puedes morir , hay muchas personas que te aman en especial una .

Kagome: Inuyasha no me ama él...

Midoriko: yo no hablo de él ...yo te hablo de tu verdadero amor de tu compañero. Veras cuando tu viniste a esta época fue para proteger la perla pero tu te enamoraste de la persona equivocada , no era Inuyasha con quien deberías viajar ...él ,su gran amor fue Kikyou y tu eres el gran amor de alguien mas que últimamente se a dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que te va a salvar de esto que estas pasando , no te puedes dar por vencida y te pido por kami que completes tu misión con la perla que todo lo demas caerá por su propio peso y muchas verdades se sabrán .

Kagome sintió que se dormía cuando sintió algo muy hermoso algo muy cálido en sus labios que daba paso a un liquido que pasaba por su garganta terminando completamente inconsciente .

Sesshomaru se había mordido los labios provocando que la sangre comenzará a salir , se inclino hasta quedar a sentimetros de la boca de kagome vertiendo su sangre en la boca de kagome ; no pudo evitar besarla mientras mezclaba su sangre para salvarla .

Sesshomaru: (no puedo creer que yo este haciendo esto , pero esta humana me ha despertado algo que jamas había sentido )

Sesshomaru se separo de ella y la tomo en brazos convirtiéndose en esfera de luz llegando hasta su castillo.

Sesshomaru: Atena cuida de kagome .

Atena: así que ella es la famosa kagome , no te preocupes yo la curo .

Atena era una youkay muy hermosa con una cabellera larga lacia de color rubio , piel blanca y unos ojos grices muy hermosos y con un gran corazón.

Sesshomaru se fue a su habitación se acostó en su cama y no puedo evitar gruñir por el estado de kagome.

Sesshomaru: que me hiciste humana desde aquel día no te puedo sacar de mi mente .

Flashback...

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la orilla de las aguas termales llorando por que Inuyasha una vez mas la había dejado por ir a buscar a Kikyou.

Sesshomaru pasaba por ahí cuando escucho los reclamos de la chica acercándose a ver entre los arbustos cuando vio una imagen que lo dejo pasmado. Kagome estaba en ropa interior doblando su uniforme , Sesshomaru bajo la mirada pero no pudo evitar dejar de ver ,cuando volvió la vista, vio lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida... Kagome estaba completamente desnuda en el agua se iba metiendo a lo mas profundo dejando al descubierto todo arriba de su vientre . Sesshomaru veía a kagome como una ninfa era realmente hermosa esa humana , ese sonrojo por el vapor le daba un toque salvaje no pudo evitar imaginarsela así pero por el , porque ella se estuviera entregando a el .

Sesshomaru siempre que podia la veía dormir, imaginando que un día ella estaría así a su lado en su cama y que algún día ella sería la madre de sus hijos.

Fin Flashback...

Sesshomaru: desde ese día me embrujaste y ya no puedo ocultarlo ni negarmelo a mi mismo... (Te amo humana). -quedándose dormido-

**********[cambio de escena]**************

Kagome sintió que alguien le hablaba en su mente ...era Midoriko una vez mas.

Midoriko: kagome te tengo un regalo.

Kagome: que es ?

Midoriko: voy a romper el sello de tus poderes ya que su totalidad están sellados desde que naciste... Lista?

Kagome: si

Midoriko toco el pecho de kagome y una luz las rodeó.

Midoriko: listo ahora no te olvides de derrotar a Naraku.

*************en la batalla con Naraku*********

Inuyasha: vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a kagome maldito!

Naraku: lo que yo le hice, no , lo que tu le hiciste ahora dejame decirte un secreto... Kikyou te traicionó ella y yo planemos esto para quitar a kagome del camino de los dos ella por ti y yo porque así tengo mas oportunidad de completar la perla.

Inuyasha: no es cieto verdad Kikyou?

Kikyou : lo siento pero esa copia barata de mi no podía evitar que yo te llevara al infierno con migo.

Inuyasha: la que se va a ir al infierno eres tú -atravesándola con sus carras-

Kikyou: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: lo siento pero tu no eres la misma Kikyou de la que me enamoré.

Naraku se fue dejando a Inuyasha muy enojado .

Sango : tenemos que buscar a kagome!

Todos buscaron inuyasha seguía el rastro de sangre pero comenzó a llover borrando los olores.

Sango: - llorando- tu tienes la culpa Inuyasha eres peor que Naraku.

Miroku: calmate sango -abrazándola- no encontramos el cuerpo eso quiere decir que esta viva .

Shippo: tu crees miroku.

Miroku: esperemos que si .

Al dia siguiente Inuyasha salio a buscar a kagome pero no encontró nada .

Mientras tanto en el castillo kagome se despertaba muy adolorida.

Atena: por fin despertaste

Kagome: donde estoy?

Atena: en el castillo de Sesshomaru el te salvo la vida mezclando su sangre con la tuya yo soy Atena.

Kagome: mucho gusto ...pero en verdad Sesshomaru me dio de su sangre ( entonces eso fue lo que sentí)

Sesshomaru iba entrando a la habitación y kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la sensación que provocaron los labios de Sesshomaru en los sullos.

Sesshomaru: como estas ?

Kagome: bien ...gracias por salvarme.

Sesshomaru: ya te contó Atena.

Kagome: si y ella es tu novia ?

No sabia por que pero kagome sentía celos? Por Atena .

Sesshomaru: no ella es mi amiga.

Kagome: mmmm

Sesshomaru: que piensas hacer ahora ?

Kagome: tengo que derrotar a naraku y desaparecer la perla.

Sesshomaru: pero volverás con Inuyasha?

Kagome: no sólo viajare yo .

Sesshomaru: yo te ayudaré si tu quieres solo viajaremos tu y yo.

Kagome: gracias pero ya me ayudaste mucho y no quiero obligarte a viajar con una detestable humana.

Sesshomaru: no te detesto y yo quiero estar contigo y ayudarte .

Kagome:- sorprendida - gracias Sesshomaru. ( así que tu eres mi verdadero amor...adiós Inuyasha esta es la ultima lágrima)

Ya habían pasado 4 meces desde que comenzó a viajar con Sesshomaru con su ayuda recolecto mas fragmentos y habia acabado con naraku ella se habia vengado .

Flashback...

Kagome: Por fin te encuentro maldito.

Naraku: vaya vaya no te mate , pero eso se soluciona ahora que estas solita .

Sesshomaru: ella no esta sola ...acaba con el kagome.

Kagome: claro con gusto .

Naraku: una sacerdotisa mediocre como tu no me mataría ni con un milenio de entrenamiento jaajaja.

Kagome: eso lo veremos - kagome prepro su flecha lanzándola hacia el corazón ...pero era una flecha preparada para eliminar sin dejar tiempo para reconstruirse.

Le dio desintegrando a Naraku.

Naraku: maldita kagome - desaparece-

Kagome: por fin .

Sesshomaru: tenemos que ir por el resto de la perla a la aldea...estas lista.

Kagome: si vamos .

Fin Flashback...

muchas cosas habían cambiado ella era muy fuerte y se había en enamorado de Sesshomaru pero tenia que comprobarlo antes de confesarselo tenia que ver a Inuyasha para ver que sentía su corazón.

Sesshomaru: casi llegamos a la aldea , estas nerviosa por ver a Inuyasha?

Kagome: no , estoy contenta de ver a mis amigos .

Inuyasha y los demás estaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

Kaede: dicen que es verdad que naraku fue derrotado por una sacerdotisa muy poderosa.

Inuyasha: y quien es ?

Kaede: la persona que vio lo ocurrido no la conocía.

Miroku: y los fragmentos que tenia ese maldito.

Sango: tenemos que encontrarlo pero por lo menos ahora sabemos que su maldicion se acabo monje miroku.

Miroku: y que tu hermano esta bien.

Inuyasha: este olor es de kagome!

Todos salieron y la vieron ahí parada al lado de Sesshomaru.

Sango y shippo corrieron a abrazarla .

Kagome: como estan.

Inuyasha la abrazo pero kagome no correspondió el abrazo.

Inuyasha: perdoname kagome yo mate a Kikyou porque todo fue una trampa y ella ayudo a naraku para que ...

Kagome: ya basta lo se todo y no importa te perdono además ya derrote a naraku y vengo por los fragmentos.

Inuyasha: se los entregó y kagome los junto pidiéndole a la perla que desapareciera dando paso a una silueta era midoriko.

Midoriko: gracias kagome, me hasiberado y en agradecimiento dejare habierto el pozo para que puedas ir y venir las veces que tu quieras.

Kagome: gracias y era mi deber.

Midoriko desapareció y kagome se llevo a inuyasha al árbol sagrado para hablar.

Inuyasha: kagome ahora podemos estar juntos .

Kagome: no, sabes tenia miedo de cuando te volviera a ver volviera a sentir amor por ti pero gracias a kami pude definir mis sentimientos y ahora se que tu eres mi primer amor .

Sesshomaru estaba escondido entre los arboles escuchando todo y eso ultimo lo había matado.

Kagome: pero no eres mi gran amor , si fuiste mi primer amor pero me enamore de Sesshomaru... El es mi gran amor .

Inuyasha: no puedes hacerme esto yo te amo.

Sesshomaru sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho.

Inuyasha: kagome -abrazándola - yo te amo.

Kagome: pero yo no , amo a Sesshomaru y aunque el no me ame yo quiero estar con el .

Inuyasha: pero tu...

Sesshomaru: ya la oíste me ama a mi y yo la amo a ella .

Kagome: Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: te doy a colmillo de acero pero a mi kagome no .

Sesshomaru: no es tu kagome y además tu la dejaste morir y si yo no la hubiera encontrado ella no estaría aquí.

Inuyasha: kagome el no te ama solo hace esto para molestarme.

Kagome: no es cierto el y yo nos amamos , solo te ofresco mi amistad adiós inuyasha .

Kagome y Sesshomaru se fueron dejando a inuyasha muy dolido.

Inuyasha: perdoname kagome por hacerte sufrir si no hubiera escogido a Kikyou no me hubieras dejado de amar... Adiós mi amada kagome ahora tendré que verte como la mujer de otro la mujer de mi hermano.

****************[cambio de escena]************

Sesshomaru: te amo kagome .

Kagome: yo también Sesshomaru.

Uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso dando paso a la entrega de amor .

*********[ un mes después]*********

Ahora kagome era feliz por fin había encontrado el verdadero amor y ella era feliz al lado de Sesshomaru esperando un hijo de el de su verdadero amor.

Fin.

N.A. gracias por leer diganme que les pareció .


End file.
